rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanagloria
YET INTRODUCED Vanagloria is a miscellaneous character, played by yet decided. Stats Basics Name Vanagloria. Pride in Latin, brings iridescence to mind. Species A vampire Bat Faunus, during life she would regularly drink blood for sustenance as her stomach could not process normal food, instead she drank blood for its nutritious value. This was before she realized the immense pleasure in drinking energy. Backstory Around a couple centuries ago, an estate was settled in a location filled with hot springs and foggy lands in the continent of faunus that most did not venture towards. Rumors detailed ghostly apparitions around the sight and unusual occurrences, while most travelers seemed to never return from the site. This however did not inhibit a family of bat faunus to settle with a small number of other faunus. As they were vampire bats, their kind was not welcome by the other faunus save a small number who worshiped them in a bit of a religious sense, eagerly giving small amounts of blood for their sustenance in exchange for the saliva’s healing and soothing properties. Therefore, when it became rumored that the vampires and their followers settled in this “haunted” area, they were generally left at peace. A mansion was constructed with many small huts surrounding the edifice. Eventually, a young female bat was born and treated like complete royalty by the servants who took care of upkeep of the mansion, small agriculture for themselves and general pleasure for their masters. The small town as a whole was somewhat outdated, as though living in an early Victorian century era. It became somewhat law to not venture out of the foggy barrier that separate the mini town and the rest of the world, but they absolutely loved when travelers would venture in, often prizing them as precious toys for their masters, as typically the townspeople tend to take on certain sadistic traits themselves, they also had as much fun with the outsiders as much as they could. Of course, this fueled the rumors when family members never returned, but typically the small town was a rather niche concept, a scary fairy-tale but nothing very seriously considered. Regardless, town life was rather peaceful, something that the young girl vampire absolutely despised. Life in general was dull to her, but she had someone who sympathized with her, her favorite servant, one of the spider twins who was childhood friends with the young mistress playing devious pranks on the other servants together. She loved her servant and was the only thing in this pathetic world that she valued with the spider girl reciprocated all her feelings in which their relationship became dangerously intense as they grew together. While the young mistress had always been a rather draining one to be around, servants feeling rather tired after tending to her, she didn’t really utilize this as means of life sustenance until she fully discovered her abilities. She no longer needed blood, she drained the energy of those around her in small amounts to keep her alive and well. A particular raven girl became suspicious and started accusing the young bat mistress that she hasn’t been sucking blood out of anybody and because of that she was of no use to the townspeople who would get nothing from her. She demanded to know when the last time she sucked blood was, but the spider lover was easily able to produce the visible bite marks that decorated her body though they were only love bites from the constant sex they had. The townspeople were rather upset however, needing her to be more involved with their lives and healing them directly instead of focusing on her lover (they also disapproved of the fact that she was so involved with her female servant as there would be no way for her to produce another bat if she was with a woman). With the current master’s permission (the young bat’s father, her mother has been dead for some time due to childbirth as the young bat without anyone knowing or even herself drained all the energy of her mother as she was born to live as she would have been died upon birth otherwise), they began to force her to suck more blood, which she found disgusting and were beginning to set up a male suitor for the young woman. The bat became hateful, all the pride of her heritage vanished, she never liked any of the people and was fully intended to escape with her lover one of these days when the opportunity arose, even though she was quite attached to the mansion and her style of living she wanted more with her lover, but she was becoming quite frightful that those dreams would be shattered. Since none of the townspeople would want to serve her the way she wanted, decades of religious worship of their particular form of living would mean they wouldn’t change just like that, so she needed them out of the way to start anew. She turned to more violent way to retaliate, unlocking a certain aspect of her semblance that would drain all the energy of a person and compartmentalize their life force into a crystal. But the first person she would perform this on would be none other than herself. She would drain the energy of her body to its entirety and place the energy back into her dead body as automatically her semblance would have added the energy to her general life force so that she would experience death and life after death in this new form. Of course, her love would not let her do it alone. As the bat died, her blood ran cold, her wings which were honestly only a decoration shriveled up into twig like appendages as an opalescent crystal grew on the back of her body in between her wings that gave her life from a pure and permanent energy source as long as she sustained it and a red crystal grew attached to right wing which she, not even for one second when she returned could possibly handle seeing the love of her life limp and lifeless like that, returned to her the crystal to her love, as the two renamed themselves to Vanagloria and Avaritia. It didn’t take long for them to rob the small town of its life energy, beginning in a stealthy manner as Ava trapped individuals with her webs leaving it easy for her queen to suck the life out of them, adding to the number of crystals moving on her back which served to fuel her main crystal. She didn’t want to massacre the entire town, she just didn’t want to be around people she really didn’t care about and wanted to start anew with her own kingdom, not something that has been passed down to her. As much as she knew her lover wanted to leave town with her, she was attached to the mansion where she grew up with her love. After much discussion the pair decided on five other girls, giving them their crystals, that would be trustworthy enough to serve them and maintain the mansion and living space as Vanagloria and Ava went off together occasionally to visit other locations in Remnant. Of course during their trips, a random civilian would end up missing. But their true home was the town and maintaining their mini scary kingdom. It filled Vanagloria with pride as the small town became more known as faunus and humans alike began to venture into the natural hotspot and never be seen again. Despite its urban legend status, it was becoming a bit more people as Vanagloria set up a system of how to lure people into the village without being giving away too much and maintaining a ambiguous status on existence. The girls seemed rather happy too, they were not restricted to the village and enjoyed traveling, but loved their home more than anything in a similar way to Vanagloria and Ava. There was one that didn’t seem to care either way, but the rest felt comfortable with each other and their lives after death, mostly having fun with playing around with the living. Every now and then they would change things up a bit, but Vanagloria felt very proud of herself for the paradise she created for the girls and her love. “Life” couldn’t be better. Personality Vanagloria is very confident about herself in many ways both in beauty, grace and in strength. She is excessively full of pride, arrogance, and can be very stubborn at times. Despite this, she rarely has any trouble with her equally powerful lover, Ava. She rarely experiences negativity in the form of sadness, and has little value over life, only caring about those close to her, especially Ava. She feels that Ava completes her and is extremely committed to her, never even thinking about any other person or having the thought cross her mind even once throughout the entirety of their lives together. While Vanagloria reserves a massive amount of pride for herself, this pride is majorly due to having someone like Ava. Combat Weapon An elegant sword in the form of an everlasting cross (symbol of immortality). Semblance Draining energy is a feature of her vampire bat traits, but she steps it up a bit by taking the energy and compartmentalizing the energy into crystals that few her main crystal, the more energy she receives, the more she adds the energy to her youthful life or rather immortality which keeps her alive in her after death state. Draining one’s energy in this way is powerful but requires the person to be immobilized completely and requires a few attempts to completely drain the individual of all their life force while not moving the entire time.. Future Outlook Intended Career Death means she needs not worry about career. Character Development Deeply valuing her superiority and almost phantasmagorical existence, she definitely isn’t planning on doing anything to change herself. She has grown quite a lot with her love, but may want to venture out more and be a little more daring with her actions to become more known. Goals Her goals mostly consist on keeping her love happy. Timeline/EXP Category:Characters